1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for efficient memory utilization in a portable terminal, and, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for compressing and storing data, which is to be basically stored and operated, to maximize memory resources available in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile communication terminals or Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs) have been widely used. Such a portable terminal is used to manage simple telephone calls, schedules, etc. and photograph images or moving pictures through a digital camera installed therein. The portable terminal is also used to view satellite broadcasts, edit documents, play games, execute navigations, listen to music, and transmit and receive multimedia messages including simple messages and photographed images or moving pictures. Thus, the application ranges of portable terminals continue to expand.
With the diversification of functions of portable terminals, portable terminals must store basic data for executing application programs for providing the functions of the portable terminals. In general, an operating system or an application program stored in a portable terminal includes compressed data and uncompressed data. The compressed data is generally large in size, and includes images compressed in a generally known JPEG or other format, and sound, moving pictures, etc. compressed with a specific codec in an MP3, MP4, or other known format.
Portable terminals have limited sizes in terms of their portability. Thus, a memory has a limited capacity. Capacities of memories, i.e. storage devices, mounted in portable terminals have increased with the development of communication technology. However, user demand for larger storage devices continues increase due to increasing number of functions of modern portable terminals.
Accordingly, there is required an apparatus and a method for compressing, storing, and managing uncompressed data of basic data used by an operating system and basic application programs that are necessary for a portable terminal, to reduce consumption of memory storage space so as to provide more storage space to a user.